dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Power of the Spirit
の !! き ったのは だ!? |Rōmaji title =Genki-Dama no Chō-Hakairyoku!! Ikinokotta no wa Dare da!? |Literal title = The Incredible Destructive Force of the Genki-Dama!! Who Will Survive?! |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Galaxy Strikes Back |Airdate = June 12, 1991 |English Airdate = October 15, 1999 |Previous = Keep the Chance Alive |Next = Transformed at Last }} の !! き ったのは だ!?|Genki-Dama no Chō-Hakairyoku!! Ikinokotta no wa Dare da!?|lit. "The Incredible Destructive Force of the Genki-Dama!! Who Will Survive?!"}} is the 20th episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 12, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 15, 1999. Summary Goku continues gathering the energy for his Spirit Bomb as Piccolo valiantly attempts to stall Frieza. He attacks Frieza with a barrage of energy blasts, but Frieza is unharmed and brutally subdues Piccolo. On King Kai's Planet, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu begin fighting the Ginyu Force, with Yamcha fighting Recoome, Tien fighting Burter and Jeice, and Chiaotzu fighting Guldo. At first, it seems the Ginyu Force has the upper hand, but the Dragon Team soon realize that their training with King Kai has greatly increased their strength and they turn the tables on the deceased villains. Piccolo quickly finds himself outmatched completely by Frieza and beaten to the point that he cannot stand up. Frieza prepares to finish Piccolo, but Gohan and Krillin each fire an energy blast at Frieza, hitting him but not fazing him in the least. Impressed with his foes' courage yet irritated, Frieza prepares to use a Death Ball to destroy Namek completely. Just then, Goku finally completes the Spirit Bomb. As Frieza rises to fire the Death Ball, he accidentally moves directly into the Spirit Bomb's vicinity, giving Goku the perfect opportunity to launch the Spirit Bomb. Frieza desperately tries to push the Spirit Bomb back, but is not strong enough and eventually is sucked into the Bomb's center as it explodes. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are blown away in the blast. King Kai senses this on his planet, and relays the news to his pupils and the Ginyu Force, who are delighted and skeptical, respectively. The Spirit Bomb's explosion leaves a giant crater on Namek's surface, and the only ones who climb out are Gohan and Krillin, who are left wondering what has happened to Goku, Piccolo and Frieza. Major Events *The Ginyu Force members battle Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. *Goku finishes the Spirit Bomb and hurls it at Frieza who is crushed beneath it. Battles *Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) *Yamcha vs. Recoome *Tien Shinhan vs. Burter and Jeice *Chiaotzu vs. Guldo *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza vs. Spirit Bomb 2" - When Goku fires his Spirit Bomb toward Frieza. Differences from manga *In the manga, the confrontation between Piccolo and Frieza begins and ends with Piccolo kicking Frieza into the sea. In the anime however Piccolo attempts to buy Goku more time, attacking Frieza with multiple energy blasts before Frieza easily beats him down. *The deceased members of the Ginyu Force and their appearance on King Kai's Planet along with their battle against Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 94 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 94 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder destrutivo da Genki Dama fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 094 pl:Dragon Ball Z 094 Olbrzymia, niszczycielska moc Genki-Damy!! Kto to przeżyje!? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z